Love Letter
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Jihoon, diam-diam selalu menulis surat untuk Soonyoung. Namun surat-surat itu tidak pernah sampai ke tangan Soonyoung dan hanya tertimbun di lokernya. Dia tidak pernah berani menyampaikannya. / SoonHoon (HoshixWoozi) / Oneshoot
Aku tak pernah mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Pemuda bermata sipit dengan bentuk mata yang unik seperti jam 10:10. Pemuda yang sangat menyukai dance itu. Pemuda yang juga jago dalam hal bela diri. Banyak bakat, terkenal dan banyak disukai. Dan juga, mempesona. Entah bagaimana dan entah sejak kapan, aku menyukainya. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa aku sadari, dari sekedar mengagumi dan semakin berkembang menjadi rasa suka.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Dan entah sejak kapan pula, aku sering menulis surat yang kutujukan untuknya. Surat-surat yang tanpa pernah kuberikan padanya, dan berakhir tertimbun dalam loker pribadiku.

Ya, surat itu terus saja bertambah jumlahnya, sejalan dengan perasaanku yang terus saja membuncah setiap kali melihatnya.

Entah kapan surat-surat itu bisa tersampaikan padanya.

( 0 )

Seorang pemuda bersurai kecoklatan dengan papan nama Lee Jihoon tersemat di dadanya tengah sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Jam sekolah usai beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena Jihoon—nama panggilannya—masih harus mencatat pelajaran. Siswa yang rajin.

Jihoon baru saja akan menarik resleting tasnya ketika ia melihat tiga orang pemuda yang melewati kelasnya. Dia mengenal mereka. Dua dari mereka adalah Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu, sepasang kekasih yang juga anggota klub basket sekolah dimana Mingyu adalah kaptennya dan Wonwoo adalah wakilnya. Sedangkan satu pemuda lain..

Kwon Soonyoung, ketua klub dance.

Pemuda itu dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang saat ketiga pemuda tersebut lewat. Lebih tepatnya, saat Kwon Soonyoung lewat.

Alih-alih segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang, ia justru membuka kembali tasnya. Mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen.

 _Hai, Kwon Soonyoung._

 _Entah sudah keberapa surat yang kutulis untukmu. Dan kau tentunya tidak akan pernah menerima surat-surat itu. Aku tidak cukup berani untuk memberikannya padamu, seperti gadis-gadis penggemarmu itu. Aku terlalu takut._

 _Kau tahu? Aku menulis ini, tak lama ketika kau melewati kelasku. Kelas 3-C. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaanku, karena aku sendiri duduk di pojok belakang. Dan kau juga tak menyadari jantungku yang berdegub kencang tak karuan saat melihatmu._

 _Aku selalu memiliki perasaan padamu, Kwon Soonyoung. Memang tak pernah terucap dari mulutku dan tak pernah kau ketahui, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan aku tahu, harapan yang terlalu tinggi jika aku mengharap kau akan menyukaiku seperti aku padamu._

 _Dari Lee Jihoon. Pengagum rahasiamu._

( 0 )

Jihoon membuka lokernya sedikit, lalu memasukkan sepucuk surat kedalam lokernya. Didalam loker itu sendiri sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh surat yang ia simpan. Bukan, itu semua bukan dari pengagum rahasianya. Melainkan surat yang ia tulis sendiri untuk seseorang, namun ia tak pernah berani untuk menyampaikan surat itu.

"Sebanyak ini, ya?" gumamnya saat melihat tumpukan surat itu. "Dan aku tak akan pernah berani untuk menyampaikannya." Tersenyum kecut lalu menutup lokernya. Kemudian beranjak.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ia lupa untuk menutup lokernya dengan rapat. Sebagian suratnya jatuh berhamburan. Tak lama, seorang pemuda datang dan mengambil surat-surat yang jatuh itu. Berniat menolong si pemilik loker mengembalikan surat-surat itu ke tempatnya.

Namun mata pemuda itu menyipit saat membaca nama yang tertera di bagian depan surat.

( 0 )

Jam olahraga. Jam yang paling tidak disukai Jihoon. Dia benar-benar payah dalam hal olahraga, terutama basket—karena tinggi badannya yang tidak setinggi teman-temannya yang lain. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya dia menyukai jam pelajaran ini. Karena hanya pada jam ini lah, dia bisa satu kelas dengan Soonyoung. Itu artinya ia bisa lebih lama mengamati Soonyoung, apalagi Soonyoung benar-benar keren ketika jam olahraga. Sepak bola, voli, basket, tidak ada yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Kebalikan dari Jihoon. Alih-alih ikut bermain, ia justru seringkali terkena lemparan salah sasaran dari bola yang dimainkan. Seakan-akan ada magnet tertentu dalam tubuhnya yang menarik bola itu untuk terlempar kearahnya. Padahal sebetulnya, Jihoon diam-diam melirik kearah Soonyoung dan membuatnya tidak menyadari ada bola yang terlempar kearahnya.

"Jihoon, kau harus lebih berhati-hati kali ini." ucap Jun, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Jun tentunya hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Jihoon ketika jam olahraga.

"Iya, iya, aku akan berhati-hati."

Kali ini, mereka akan bermain sepak bola. Kelas Jihoon melawan kelas Soonyoung, seperti biasa.

Guru olahraga mereka yang hari itu menjadi wasit, menyuruh Soonyoung menendang bola tanda permainan dimulai. Jihoon sendiri berada ditengah-tengah—ini inisiatif Jun, karena biasanya Jihoon menjaga gawang dan alhasil mereka kebobolan karena dia tidak bisa menjaga gawang.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung lekat dari kejauhan. Kehilangan fokusnya dan tidak menyadari beberapa teman yang berteriak.

"JIHOON AWAS!"

 **Duagh.**

Kala itu, semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Jihoon.

( 0 )

"Engh…" Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu menggeliat. Matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, perlahan terbuka.

Segalanya berwarna putih saat kedua matanya terbuka sepenuhnya.

 _Apa aku di surga sekarang_?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seorang pemuda lain tiba-tiba datang dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Si surai coklat merasa tertohok, baru saja dia mengira dia berada di surga. Bodohnya ia, tidak sadar ia berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega. Sejenak melupakan pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir ketika Jihoon tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ti..tidak—" Jihoon kaget ketika menyadari siapa yang berada disampingnya sekarang.

Kwon Soonyoung, yang entah bagaimana dan entah mengapa, berada tepat disampingnya.

Kembali jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Maaf, ya, aku tidak sengaja menendang bola itu kearahmu," ucap Soonyoung pelan.

Eh? Jadi dia terkena lemparan bola lagi?

Dan kali ini, Soonyoung yang menendang bola kearahnya sampai ia terjatuh dan Soonyoung menungguinya di ruang kesehatan. Kesialan, atau malah keberuntungan?

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula memang sudah kebiasaanku terkena lemparan bola,"

"Pantas saja, aku sering melihatmu dibawa anak-anak lain saat jam olahraga," Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu tertawa kecil. Matanya semakin menyipit saat tertawa. Diam-diam Jihoon memujinya. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, apalagi badanmu yang ringan itu, membuatmu jadi mudah terjatuh."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. Sekedar menyembunyikan degub jantungnya yang makin tak terkendali. Bisa malu dia kalau Soonyoung mendengar detak jantungnya yang sudah seperti genderang mau perang itu. "Iya, aku memang ceroboh. Lagipula, bukankah jam olahraga sudah berakhir? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab, bukan?" Soonyoung mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon gemas. "Aku sudah meminta ijin pada guru yang mengajar kalau aku akan menungguimu,"

Pemuda Lee itu ber-'oh'-ria. Hening sesaat. Ingin sekali Jihoon bicara banyak pada Soonyoung, tapi dia bingung menentukan topik pembicaraan.

"Kita belum berkenalan, ya?" tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu lantas menyodorkan tangannya pada Jihoon. "Kwon Soonyoung,"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenalmu?" Dia tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipi dan membuat pipinya terlihat lebih tembam. "Lee Jihoon." Menjabat tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terdiam sesaat meskipun akhirnya dia berucap, "Apa kau mau kuantar pulang nanti?"

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku biasa pulang sendiri, kok."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Tadi kulihat dahimu berdarah sedikit," Jihoon refleks menyentuh dahinya. Benar saja, dia tidak menyadari plester yang menempel di dahinya. "Kau sedikit lemas dan wajahmu merah." Soonyoung menambahkan.

 _Memerah_? _Sial, apa dia menyadarinya_? Jihoon membatin.

"Benar kau tak apa jika mengantarku pulang?" tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung menganggukan kepala.

Tak lama berselang, bel tanda jam sekolah usai berbunyi nyaring.

"Kau tunggu disini, biar kuambilkan tasmu. Aku juga akan mengambil tasku." Pemuda itu kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon, lalu beranjak. Jihoon mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, harus bagaimana ini?" gumam Jihoon setelah kepergian Soonyoung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku seberuntung ini?"

"Berdua dengannya di ruang kesehatan, diantar pulang olehnya. Ya Tuhan, ini berlebihan."

Jihoon memegangi dadanya. Detak jantungnya makin tak beraturan, begitu pula pipinya yang terasa panas. Mungkin sudah berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus.

Semua itu akan menjadi lebih buruk nanti. Mengingat setelah ini ia akan pulang bersama Soonyoung.

( 0 )

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Jihoon, Soonyoung tak banyak bicara, begitu pula dengan Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu lebih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan sambil berjalan. Rumah Jihoon memang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, dan bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit. Kebalikan dari Soonyoung yang harus naik bis untuk sampai ke sekolah.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menatap Jihoon.

"Tidak, beberapa meter lagi," Jihoon menunjuk kearah salah satu rumah di pinggir jalan. Rumah dengan cat merah, tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang jika kau mau. Lagipula sudah dekat."

Pandangan Soonyoung beralih pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berpisah disini saja karena aku harus mengejar bis, sampai jumpa besok!" Kembali ia mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon yang lebih pendek darinya. Lalu berlari kearah yang berlawanan dari Jihoon—menuju halte yang sudah mereka lewati tadi.

Jihoon menatap punggung Soonyoung yang semakin mengecil dari pandangannya itu sambil tersenyum.

( 0 )

 _Hai lagi, Kwon Soonyoung._

 _Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Meskipun sedikit sakit karena kepalaku terkena bola yang kau tendang. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa, karena hari ini kau benar-benar berada dihadapanku, menungguiku di ruang kesehatan dan mengantarku pulang. Terasa seperti mimpi. Aku bahkan tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi hari ini._

 _Dan, tak tahukah kau? Aku benar-benar susah mengontrol detak jantungku yang semakin tak beraturan ini. Argh T_T jika kau mengetahuinya, kau pasti meledekku. Tapi seandainya kau tahu, apa tidak apa jika kau mengetahui bahwa aku menyukaimu? Entahlah… aku pun tak tahu._

 _Aku selalu berharap bisa lebih dekat lagi denganmu, semoga hari ini bisa menjadi awal dari semuanya. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berharap lebih darimu._

 _(lagi-lagi) dari pengagum rahasiamu. Lee Jihoon._

( 0 )

Jihoon berjalan menuju sekolah dengan senyum lebar yang tak henti-hentinya ia kembangkan. Suasana hatinya benar-benar bagus sekarang, mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Jihoonie," panggil seseorang. Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati Jun berada di belakangnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi!" sapanya riang. Masih dengan tersenyum.

"Kau kerasukan setan apa, sih? Segembira itu?" cibir Jun.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu~"

"Apa karena terkena bola kemarin?" Jun mengusap dahi Jihoon yang ditempeli plester. "Aku jadi takut padamu,"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak lucu, Jun."

"Kau tahu, beberapa orang berkata mereka melihatmu pulang bersama Soonyoung kemarin, apa benar?" Pemuda Lee itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, itu memang benar."

"Dia benar-benar _shock_ saat kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan sendirian,"

Si mungil terdiam sesaat.

Tunggu… Soonyoung sendiri yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan?

Dan apapula itu… digendong?

"Kau jangan bercanda, Jun,"

"Tidak, aku serius. Semua anak melihatmu." Tiba-tiba saja Jun memicingkan matanya. "Apa jangan-jangan.."

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kalian berpacaran?"

Saat ini Jihoon benar-benar berharap bisa menjawab 'ya'. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kami tidak dekat, lagipula kami baru berkenalan kemarin."

"Hmm," Jun berdehem. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku masuk duluan ke kelas, aku belum mengerjakan tugas biologi."

"Kau ini, pergi saja duluan. Aku masih ada urusan," tak lama berselang, Jun beranjak meninggalkannya. Jihoon melangkah menuju tempat loker. Ada surat yang harus ia masukkan ke loker hari ini.

Pemuda itu membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam sana.

"Eh? Tidak terkunci?" gumamnya saat mengetahui lokernya itu tidak terkunci. Seingatnya, dua hari yang lalu ia ingat mengunci loker. Tapi kenapa sekarang terbuka?

Dan betapa terkejutnya Jihoon saat mengetahui surat-surat yang tertimbun di lokernya, hilang. Ya, hilang. Padahal semua barang lain yang tersimpan disana masih utuh.

Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi Jihoon. Kenapa hanya surat yang hilang? Bagaimana jika semua surat itu dicuri? Bagaimana jika pencuri itu memberikan semua surat itu pada Soonyoung?

"Jihoon? Sedang apa?" Soonyoung tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri Jihoon. Pemuda Lee itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Soonyoung, ia terlalu kalut memikirkan surat-suratnya yang hilang.

"Surat-suratku…" gumam Jihoon pelan. Meskipun begitu, Soonyoung masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Surat?"

Jihoon tersentak. "S..soonyoung.." Refleks ia menyembunyikan sepucuk surat yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Tidak jadi memasukkannya ke loker.

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Ti..tidak ada,"

"Kau yakin? Lalu apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, Soonyoung,"

"Bohong, kau menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungmu, bukan?" Penglihatan Soonyoung benar-benar tajam. Jihoon ketakutan, bagaimana jika Soonyoung membaca surat ini? Bisa hancur dia.

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, kok!" sanggah Jihoon. Kedua tangannya sibuk menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Berikan padaku." Soonyoung mencoba meraih surat yang disembunyikan Jihoon. Tentu saja itu mudah baginya, mengingat badannya yang lebih besar dari Jihoon. Sekeras apapun Jihoon berusaha menghindari Soonyoung, sia-sia saja. Tak lama, surat itu berpindah tangan.

Pemuda Kwon itu membaca nama yang tertera di bagian depan surat. "Untuk.. Kwon Soonyoung?"

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Semua suratnya hilang entah kemana, dan apalagi sekarang… Soonyoung membaca suratnya.

Soonyoung membuka surat itu dan membacanya sekilas. Lalu ia terdiam dan menatap Jihoon. "Jihoon,"

"Ya?" Jihoon mendongak. Menatap Soonyoung takut. Takut jika Soonyoung akan marah padanya.

"Temui aku di atap sepulang sekolah. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," Soonyoung mengembalikan surat itu pada Jihoon. Kemudian beranjak meninggalkan pemuda mungil itu.

Jihoon benar-benar takut sekarang.

( 0 )

Seharian ini, Jihoon tidak fokus sama sekali pada pelajaran. Pikirannya kalut, terus saja ia memikirkan Soonyoung. Dia benar-benar takut jika Soonyoung marah padanya. Mereka baru saja berkenalan kemarin, apa pantas jika ia membuat masalah setelah sehari berkenalan?

Beruntunglah guru-guru yang mengajar di kelasnya hari ini baik hati. Mereka menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang kesehatan karena Jihoon nampak pucat. Jadilah ia berada di ruang kesehatan sampai sekarang. Beberapa menit lagi jam pelajaran sekolah usai. Keringat dingin kembali bercucuran, Jihoon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas karena ia ada janji dengan Soonyoung nanti.

( 0 )

Jam sekolah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sudah beberapa menit pula Jihoon menunggu kedatangan Soonyoung di atap sekolah. Sejujurnya, Jihoon ingin menghindari Soonyoung dengan tidak datang ketempat ini, namun ia takut Soonyoung akan mengejarnya besok. Lebih baik selesai hari ini, bukan?

Jihoon meremasi tangannya yang semakin dingin. Dia takut. Sangat.

"Jihoon," Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung berdiri dibelakangnya. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Soonyoung. Pemuda itu bersikap biasa dan tidak terlihat marah, meskipun begitu Jihoon tetap takut.

"Tidak," Soonyoung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa pucuk surat. Menyodorkan semuanya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon tersentak. Semua surat itu adalah surat-suratnya yang hilang.

"Ini semua milikmu, bukan?" Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu mengangguk. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mencurinya. Dan maaf jika aku sudah membaca semuanya," Manik Jihoon membulat seketika.

Soonyoung sudah membaca semuanya?

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat lokermu yang terbuka dan semua surat-surat itu jatuh. Aku hanya berniat membantumu memasukkan surat-surat itu kedalam loker, ketika aku melihat nama yang tertera disana,"

"Semua surat itu untukku, bukan?"

Jihoon mengangguk pasrah. Soonyoung sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Jihoon?" Kembali Jihoon mengangguk. Tidak bisa mengelak karena Soonyoung sudah membaca semuanya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan membalasnya?"

"Tidak, terlalu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku membalasnya?"

"Kau jangan bercanda, Soonyoung,"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Soonyoung mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon gemas. Kemudian menatap Jihoon tepat di kedua maniknya. Mata mereka bertumbukan. Dan jarak keduanya menyempit sekarang.

Jihoon dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Soonyoung dan itu membuat detak jantungnya yang semakin tak beraturan. Soonyoung menarik tangan kanan Jihoon, menempatkan tangan kecil itu di dadanya.

Jantung Soonyoung berdetak kencang, sama seperti Jihoon.

"Kau merasakannya, 'kan, Jihoon?" Jihoon mengangguk, lalu menarik tangannya dari dada Soonyoung.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Jihoon,"

Pemuda Lee itu terhenyak. Tidak percaya akan ucapan Soonyoung barusan.

"Aku selalu melihatmu diam-diam. Kau begitu manis, terlebih senyummu itu. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah tahu namamu, dan tidak punya keberanian lebih untuk menanyakannya kepada siapapun. Dan kemarin, tanpa sengaja aku menendang bola yang mengarah padamu, lalu aku tahu namamu,"

Jihoon mendengarkan penuturan Soonyoung tanpa berkedip. Rasa-rasanya ia bermimpi sekarang, tapi ia tak ingin bangun. Mimpi ini benar-benar terasa nyata, atau kenyataan yang terasa seperti mimpi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jihoon," Soonyoung meraih kedua tangan Jihoon.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Soonyoung." serta merta Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung. Dia meneteskan air mata. Tidak.. bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi kebahagiaan. Lengkap sudah sekarang, semua surat yang ia tujukan pada Soonyoung, akhirnya tersampaikan. Dan, siapa mengira ternyata Soonyoung juga menyukainya? Hidup ini memang penuh dengan kejutan, ya.

 _Being loved by someone you love, that's the best feeling_.

( **FIN** )

 _ **Kyaaaak~~ XD**_

 _ **I'm back with new fict. And it's oneshoot XD**_

 _ **Tbh, saya ngedraft ini fict sebelum UN, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan saya baru ngeh kemarin, waktu mau ngetik ini fanfict, kalau judul ini sama seperti judul salah satu lagu Sebongie di album pertama mereka T-T**_

 _ **Btw.. ini kayaknya kecepetan yah? Sejujurnya saya mau bikin versi Soonyoung, pas dia nge-admire Jihoon gitu, tapi belum tahu deh :D tergantung pembaca aja, kalau responnya bagus, bisa dibikin. Jadi silahkan follow aja XD**_

 _ **Review, perhaps? :D**_


End file.
